It is known that fingernails and toenails should be well maintained for reasons of health and aesthetic appearance. The common regiment used to attain desired aesthetic appearance, color and conditioning of nails, however, is not simple. The steps are numerous and cumbersome. The nails, cuticles and surrounding areas must be trimmed, smoothed and conditioned prior to treatment. This requires the use of numerous accessories in addition to tedious and time consuming application of products and treatments, i.e., soaking of nails in conditioning liquids, application of multiple base coats, colors and top coats. It is for this reason that nail salons are very popular in most urban areas. Unfortunately, processes used by these salons are also time consuming and expensive, and do not provide a simple and easy system with which customers can change the aesthetic appearance of their nails.
To the extent a user desires to condition nails on her own, many conditioners require that the conditioner be permitted to stay overnight on the naked nail without the application of a nail polish. This is obviously a time consuming and inconvenient method requiring multiple steps extended over long periods of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified method and system for coloring and conditioning nails.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for coloring a nail by using an improved conditioning base followed by a fast drying color and top-coat wherein the color of the nail can be enhanced by both the conditioning coat and the top coat. It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved nail conditioning coat which conditions the nail with an easy to apply base coat.